


Black Hole Sun

by bounceoffacliff



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cocaine, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Relationships, Getting Back Together, Heroin, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bounceoffacliff/pseuds/bounceoffacliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Mickey is arrested, a mysterious black man appears on Mickey's doorstep once he is released. He offers the one thing Mickey doesn't need in his somewhat cleaned up life.  Tainted money he would get if he'd fuck with his ex boyfriends relationship.</p><p>(Season 6 Episode 9 and beyond don't exist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 Grand Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this is, I had like zero inspiration.  
> But the main idea for this came from Ian and Caleb dancing at the wedding and the shot shows how pissed Caleb's dad looks.  
> Enjoy?  
> Oh and I wrote this before Mandy returned to season 6 so let's pretend that didn't happen.

It's been two years. Two fucking years since Mickey had been charged for attempted murder and sentenced to fifteen years in prison. Two years since the person he loved broke him down and left him to rot in a cell. Then something extraordinary happened. Mickey was let out under a year of house arrest thanks to his older brother Jamie. He didn't know what he did but it worked. Iggy and Jamie took the small boy home and helped him get used to the ankle monitor and its restrictions, but that didn't mean they stopped the drug business just because of their brother. The Milkovich's weren't like that.

A week later and Mickey hadn't once left the house. The only bright side of this was there was no chance of him breaking his house arrest and landing his ass right back into jail, though Iggy was positive Mickey tore the monitor off. The bad part was he'd been avoiding any type of interaction with people. He wasn't sad or depressed. He was angry. Angry at Ian. Angry at his dad. Angry at fucking God for crying out loud. There wasn't a thing he wasn't angry about. It wasn't that he was avoiding people, people were just scared to piss the man off. The first interaction with someone outside his family tree was when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Fuck off!" Mickey yelled back at the door before he took a long swig from his can of beer. The knocking only continued, infuriating Mickey even more. He ended up getting off the couch and trudging to the front door, opening it with a grumpy look on his face, "The fuck you want?"

At the door stood a tall, black man with an intimidating look on his face trying to give off a tough guy vibe which made Mickey want to burst out laughing. "Are you Mr Milkovich?" He asked.

"One of 'em. Now let me repeat the fucking question, the fuck do you want?" Mickey said in a testy voice, making it sound like he wasn't someone to be fucked with. Not like that was a lie though. Once you got on Mickey's bad side, there was no way off it.

The black mans dark eyebrows rose ever so slightly, "You dated a man named Ian Gallagher, right?" Mickey remained quiet and nodded slowly, "Well my son, Caleb, is dating him. I need your help breaking them up."

Mickey let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head, "You some homophobic fuck that wants me to get involved with my ex again? No fucking way."

"I'll pay you." The man said quickly and that caught Mickeys attention, "4 grand."

"Fuck... You bullshitting me?" He scratched at his nose in some sort of disbelief. That was when the man pulled out an envelope full of cash and Mickey's eyebrows shot up.

"Does this look like bullshit?" He asked, opening the envelope up and taking out some of the money. "I'll give you one grand now, the rest comes when the jobs done."

Mickey stared at the black mans outstretched hand with the bills in it for a minute, "Alright. Fine. I'll do it." He muttered, snatching the bills from the man which also had a piece of paper with information on how to find Ian and his son.

The man ended up leaving with a happy smile on his face as Mickey walked in with the money. His older brother, Jamie was on the phone when Mickey smirked and slapped him in the face with the bills. Jamie glared and shooed him away, which only ended up shooing him a couple feet to the couch.

Once Jamie got off the phone, he stared at the wad of cash in Mickey's hand, "The fuck you getting money from? People paying you to climb into vents to get the squirrels out?"

Mickey just rolled his eyes at the statement before tossing the cash on the coffee table, "Some black guy offered me four grand to fuck with his son. Couldn't pass that shit up."

"Some guy gave you money to fuck his son?" Iggy questioned with a mouth full of macaroni as he sat himself down on the couch.

Mickey sighed, "You're a fucking idiot, Iggy. Don't fucking butt into my shit." He snapped before grabbing his jacket along with the piece of paper. "I'm going out."

Before Iggy or Jamie could shoot some homo comment on the boy, he closed the door and headed straight to the place that was written on the piece of paper. The fire station.

-

Mickey stood outside the place for at least thirty minutes, chain smoking the shit out of his lungs until he finally bucked up the courage he needed to step inside. Nobody was really in there. It was quiet.

"What can I do for you, sir?" A mans voice asked, causing Mickey to swing around and almost tackle him, but he held restraint because of where he stood.

"I uh- I'm looking for Ian Gallagher. Tall, red head, shit load of freckles." Mickey said, his eyes restricting themselves to only the scuffed up concrete floor.

Mickey never caught the mans answer and ended up watching his walk to one of the back rooms. He ended up returning with a tall, red head close behind. Ian's face was almost in shock at the sight of Mickey.

"I need to talk to you outside.." Mickey managed to mumbled out. The two walked out to the front to talk in private. Though Mickey had done many shitty things in his life, he knew that trying to break people up who were happy was lower then low. He got an empty feeling in his stomach when he caught Ian's green eyes in his glance.

Ian leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over top of his chest, "Make this quick. I have to get back to work.." He mumbled, a cold look in his now dark green eyes as he looked down at Mickey, but Mickey just brushed it off.

"You dating that black guy?" Mickey asked casually, not flinching when he saw Ian's face fill with pure hatred and offense.

"He has a name. It's not 'black guy' it's Caleb, you dick." Ian snapped in a defensive manner.

Mickey just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I don't really give a shit what his name is, you need to fucking end it with that faggot." He spat, his eyebrows almost raising into his hairline as he spoke.

Ian almost laughed, shaking his head with a strand of red hair falling across his forehead, "Are you serious? I'm not leaving him for you. I left you. We're done."

Mickey managed to hold in the hurt he felt from Ian's words, "That wasn't what I meant. I just don't want you to pull a Mandy. That dude in there is Kenyatta's cousin. Wouldn't doubt he'll do the same to you that Kenyatta did to Mandy." Mickey was shocked at how fast he managed to come up with that lie, but judging from the look on Ian's face, he could've done better.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit? You're nothing but a thug little shit nobody cares to look twice at." Ian mumbled, being sure to get into Mickey's face to intimidate him.

Before Mickey could spit out a good comeback, the fire alarm went off and Ian was gone in one of the firetrucks exiting the station. A shaky sigh escaped Mickey's lips while he made his way into the almost empty fire station, "Hello?" He called out, no real interest filling his flat toned voice.

The black man Mickey assumed was Caleb emerged from the kitchens and approached Mickey, "Can I help you, sir?" He asked, causing Mickey to scoff.

"Nope. Just looking around this shit hole." He replied, his hands in the pockets of his washed and ripped jeans.

Caleb rose his eyebrows at the dark haired man tell he finally caught on, "Oh. You must be Mickey, Ian's ex. I've heard a lot about you." Caleb was obviously a nice dude who wanted to get on Mickey's good side but he was probably the farthest you could be with Mickey.

"Mhm... And you're- Kyle?" Mickey questioned, purposely stating the wrong name as he pointed at him.

Caleb's face darkened as he rose an eyebrow, "It's Caleb." He corrected, clearly annoyed, "Excuse me, but why are you here?"

Mickey let out an annoyed noise as his eyebrows rose once again, "Just telling Gallagher how much of a dick he is." Finally Mickey had the chance to get into Caleb's head.

"He's not a dick," Caleb said, irritated.

"Yeah, well I've known him for seven or eight years now, maybe longer, and he's not who you think he is." Mickey examined Caleb's confused face before he continued, "What shit has he said about me? You said you've heard a lot about me."

Caleb had to take a moment to think back and say stuff that wouldn't anger the smaller boy who was currently running his thumb over the word F-U-C-K tattooed along his knuckles, "He said you were abusive. Called him names, hit him, only fucked him. That stuff."

Mickey rose his eyebrows, shocked at what he was hearing, "Well, he says a lot of shit that isn't true. Has he ever told you what he used to do for a living?" Caleb just shook his head, "Freckles went bezerk off his meds and went to do a porno and become a fucking stripper. He also stole my fucking kid and tried to take him to Florida. He tell ya that?" Mickey's voice was blunt as he spoke, even though when he looked back on the memories he wanted to break down right then and there.

About an hour, after Mickey finished speaking to Caleb, the firetrucks pulled back in and Ian quickly approached the two, "What the fuck are you still doing here, Mickey?" He asked as a glare formed, targeted at his ex.

"I was just fucking leaving." Mickey walked out of the station with his hands up like Ian was a cop. Ian had to admit he was a bit scared at what Mickey had told Caleb. His eyes stayed locked on Mickey's small figure tell it turned the corner and was completely out of sight. Ian knew that if Mickey wanted to drop a bomb, he would've done it while Ian was gone.

"Ian?" Caleb's voice echoed threw his head, but all he could do was nod. "Ian. Maybe you should head home. You look kind of pale..." Ian didn't bother to argue and headed home to get some rest. Besides, he didn't need to get involved in Mickey's bullshit. He knew how bad he could get him and he was finally happy with Caleb. _He didn't need Mickey anymore._


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a day after Mickey talked to Ian had he felt a feeling of guilt wash over him. The fact he tried to fuck with his ex's relationship was low and he knew it. Ian was happy. That's all he wanted.  
> Instead of going to the fire station like he had planned yesterday, Mickey made his way to the Gallagher household to catch up with Carl and Debbie. Last he saw Carl, his ass was hauled off to juvie and Debbie, they were hiding a body. He definitely needed to see them after two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for the shortness of the first two chapters as well as Ian's shitty attitude. He gets better I swear. Enjoy :)

Not even a day after Mickey talked to Ian had he felt a feeling of guilt wash over him. The fact he tried to fuck with his ex's relationship was low and he knew it. Ian was happy. That's all he wanted.  
Instead of going to the fire station like he had planned yesterday, Mickey made his way to the Gallagher household to catch up with Carl and Debbie. Last he saw Carl, his ass was hauled off to juvie and Debbie, they were hiding a body. He definitely needed to see them after two years.  
Mickey hesitated before gently knocking on the door. Almost immediately, the door swung open and there stood Carl.  
He didn't look much different besides the fact his hair was grown out and he was taller. Carl didn't seem too shocked to see Mickey out of jail so Ian must've told the family Mickey was out to sabotage him.  
“Look who's ass got out of juvie.” Mickey said, smirking softly at the younger boy who just smirked back at him while giving him a slight nod.  
“Probably ending up back in there at the end of the month. Big orders need to be delivered and those lazy ass drug dealers won't transport the shit so I've gotta do it myself.” Carl replied and before he could ask Mickey what he was doing, his brother beat him to the catch.  
“The fucks Mickey here for? Thought he was in jail.” Lip said as he walked down the stairs and tossed his body on to the couch, not glancing once at the two.  
Mickey had difficulties looking at Lip ever since he let his sister run off with her piece of shit boyfriend two years ago. He hadn't heard from her once and neither did any of his brothers. It was like she was dead. Hell, she could've been dead in a ditch somewhere. Mickey didn't know but he knew Lip was part of the reason that caused her to leave. Instinctively a glare took over his face. Carl seemed to notice and opened the door more for Mickey to enter.  
“I got out fuck face.” Mickey snapped as he entered the house, Carl leading him to the kitchen to keep a fight from happening even though he wanted to see that shit go down.  
Once the pair entered the kitchen, Mickey took a seat, “Ian's not here.” Carl stated as he slowly sat down in one of the chairs, assuming that that might've been the reason Mickey had shown up at their door step at all. Who was he kidding? Mickey was never really close with the Gallagher's until Ian happened to pop up in his life. Even then his presence at the house was only because Ian was there. Carl soon regretted his choice of words when a sigh escaped the dark headed boys lips.  
Mickey frowned at Carl, “Came to see you and Debbie. Catch up.” He stated with his bright eyes locked on Carl's.  
“Debbie doesn't live here anymore.” Carl said, biting his lip as he slouched into the wooden dining chair acting like he was some legend to Mickey when really it was the other way around, “She ran off with some dude awhile back after a different dude got her pregnant.”  
Mickey's eyebrows rose at the thought. Debbie seemed so innocent yet she seemed to be the most fucked out of the family. Running away without telling anyone where she was going. That must've stressed the whole family out. His thought's continued to wander on the topic as Carl explained the last two years to Mickey. From the sounds of it, the second year seemed a lot more peaceful then the first. The first was a train wreck from what Mickey had caught.  
At about five, Ian had come threw the door to see Mickey and Carl chatting at the table. He huffed and made his way to the table, “Mickey, get the fuck out of our house.” He said, his glare piercing threw Mickeys more vulnerable eyes which caused the smaller man to stand but he wasn't leaving just yet.  
“How about you fuck off? Not everything's about you, Gallagher.” Mickey managed to spit out calm enough that a riot didn't happen with the other Gallagher's who were home in the living room.  
Ian scoffed as he moved closer to Mickey, his glare hardening as he spoke, “Apparently it is. You're in my house trying to get with me again because you're too fucked up to realize that it's over. We finished the day I went to visit you in jail and I don't intend on coming back to you. Ever.” Ian's voice was rose as he spoke, but Mickey managed not to shrink down and stood with his fists clenched. Carl could see that Mickey was holding back the urge to beat the shit out of Ian and watched intently, waiting for the first person to crack.  
“You don't know why the fuck I'm here! I came to see Carl not you're needy ass! Don't make fucking assumptions about me, Gallagher! We all know how that shit'll go down!” Mickey shouted at Ian. Neither of them backed away from the other and each had stern determined looks on their faces, but it was Ian who broke the look as his forehead collided down with Mickey's nose.  
Mickey grunted as he stumbled backwards, but with nothing to break his fall he fall ass first onto the tiled kitchen floor in pain. The thump of Mickey falling had echoed into the living room and Fiona and Lip walked in right in time to see Mickey jump up and pounce onto Ian and sucker punch the side of his head. Lip and Fiona immediately ran to the two and attempted to pull them off of each other, limbs flailing in every direction. With Lip grabbing a hold of a thrashing Mickey and Fiona with a violent Ian, then two were finally pulled apart.  
Though Carl's excitement faded, Ian's and Mickey's didn't as they screamed insults and curse words at each other while Lip managed to drag Mickey's tiny but thrashing body out the door and pushed him out the front door causing him to trip down the steps.  
He muttered a 'fuck' as he stood up, spitting some blood at the ground. Mickey looked up at Lip to see him shaking his head before he walked back inside to tend to whatever wounds Ian had received from the twos short lived fight.  
This was great. He had almost the whole Gallagher family hating his ass because he lost his temper and jumped on Ian. He knew that ruined any chance to be at all close with the family after the break up. Mickey didn't exactly care but it would've been nice to keep in contact with Fiona and maybe Lip. But there was one thing he knew which was he was never getting that other three grand from that black guy. Not that it was worth it to try any harder.  
Mickey later returned to the Milkovich house with a bloody nose and bruises as well as scratches covering his neck, which was where Ian tried to grab on him. Jamie rose an eyebrow at his little brothers injuries, wondering whether or not he should even ask this time. He soon didn't have the opportunity to anymore when Iggy once again beat him to it.  
“The fuck did you do to your face, Mick?” He asked, letting out a laugh at the sight of his brothers screwed up face, “Try and steal another leprechauns gold?” Mickey ignored his brothers comments, his mind wandering as he slipped off his jacket to hang it up.  
The brothers, almost in unison, turned their attention to the knock on the door. None of them really wanted to walk towards the door but as the knocking impatiently continued, but soon Mickey walked towards the door and swung it open, “What?” He snapped out before looking at the face in front of him. Not like that made a difference.  
Mickey glared at the man who stood in front of him who happened to be none other then Lip Gallagher, “I uh- I came to apologize for Ian... He wasn't thinking straight and let his fucking anger take ove-” Jamie's loud cellphone tone interrupted Lip and caused Mickey to let out an annoyed groan, turning back to glare at his oldest brother, “Pick up the fucking phone!” He shouted.  
Jamie just rolled his eyes as he answered the phone with a quiet 'hello'. Before Mickey looked back at Lip, he watched for a moment as Jamie's face turned into a face he'd only seen on him once before. It caused a weak 'what' to escape Mickey's lips but he got an index finger held up at him to silence him.  
When Jamie hung up, he grabbed his jacket and set his hand on Mickeys shoulder, “We gotta go. It's Mandy.. She's in some deep shit..”  
“Your sister Mandy?” Lip asked with his face perking up some at the mention of the familiar name. Mickey's moment of shock of Mandy being alive faded once Lips voice cut into his thoughts.  
“Yeah.” He answered, not paying much attention to Lip as he slipped on his jacket, following Jamie to the car with Lip hot on their trail with more questions.  
“What the fuck happened to her?” Lip asked, Jamie turning to face him just about done with any bullshit from everyone.  
“Gallagher. You wanna come then get in the fucking car.” Jamie muttered out before getting in the drivers side as Lip climbed into the back seat, Mickey sitting there anxious as the car came to life. “Shit.. Mickey you can't leave the fucking house at night..” He mumbled, looking over at his younger brother.  
“I took that shit off right when I got home, now fucking drive.” He answered quickly, his mind racing. His sister was alive and needed their help. Mickey had no fucking clue what the hell Mandy had gotten herself into but her being a Milkovich, he knew it couldn't be good.


	3. Returned Loved Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter that killed everyone I showed. Hold onto your hats.

Mickey had spent three hours of his life in a car with two of the most annoying people he'd ever known in his life. With Jamie's shitty rap music from the 90's and Lip's nosy questions about where they were going, why and what the fuck was happening with Mandy. All Mickey knew from Jamie was that they had to leave right away. He was almost thankful they pulled over until he looked up to see a shitty apartment building and immediately found himself stepping out of the car along with Jamie who had the same look of panic on his face that Mickey did.

"What rooms she in?" Mickey asked, glancing at Lip when he climbed out of the car then back at his brother who appeared to be looking at a text.

It took a couple minutes for him to answer, "Top floor," he mumbled, swaggering his way into the building with Mickey and Lip close behind him. The trio were forced to take the stairs to the top of the apartment due to the elevator looking like it had some type of mold in it.

The whole building looked like a crack house. Mickey felt his stomach flip when Jamie stopped at one of the shittier looking door and knock lightly on it, a hollow sound vibrating threw the rotten wood.

A weak 'come in' sounded from inside the room which sounded like Mandy. Jamie stepping inside the room and almost cried as he ran over to his younger sister. Mandy was sitting in the corner with dirt covering her face, a black eye and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. No doubt that she hadn't. 

Mickey rushed over towards his sister who was now in tears, babbling out something neither boy could pick up on. Mickey sighed as he stood up and walked back towards Lip. He ended up losing his balance as he tripped on something. When Mickey looked down he saw Kenyatta on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his limp body.

"Mandy what the fuck happened?!" Mickey yelled at the shaking blonde in the corner who started to rapidly shake her head back and for. "Who the fuck did this?" He asked, his voice calm as his eyes trailed down to Kenyatta's lifeless body.

Mandy swallowed the lump she had in her throat and looked up at Mickey, anxiously tapping and grabbing at the skin on her knee, "W-we were fighting and he hit me hard.. It was self defense I swear.." She managed to choke out, her bottom lip trembling.

Mickey's eyes widened at Mandy's words, looking down at the pool of dried blood, "You clean up the evidence? Weapons and shit?" He asked calmly when he looked back over at his sister, who was shaking almost rapidly but slowly nodded her head. "Good. We leave the body here and no one will suspect shit."

"What?!" Lip yelled out from the door, everyone's attention on him, "You're gonna leave him here for the police to find?"

"No one's gonna give a shit! It's a fucking crack house." Mickey snapped at Lip, "Get Mandy's bag."

Lip glared as he walked over to the cot and grabbed the pre-packed dufflebag Mandy had packed in the 3 hours it took them to get there. Jamie scooped up his sister and followed Lip and Mickey down the stairs and to the car. He could feel Mandy quiver then grip onto him, her eyes slowly closing. Jamie carefully set her on the ground on her feet, helping her into the car next to Lip.

The drive back took longer then before, the first hour being the worst. Mickey kept his eyes on Mandy watching her movements as she anxiously formed her hand into a fist and outstretching it repeatedly. He frowned, moving his attention back to the road. He didn't look back again until Mandy had fallen asleep with her head in Lips lap while he played with her ratty blonde hair which had grown out so you could see her dark roots. No matter how much she denied it before, she would always be a Milkovich. Even if her hair was dyed and her eyes were brown.

"She had to deal with four years of that asshole.. I can't believe it. Thought it would've been me who cracked and killed somebody.." Mickey mumbled as he gently leaned his head against the cold window with a frown on his lips.

Jamie sighed with the famous Milkovich blue eyes locked on the straight stretch of road, "She didn't do it on purpose.. Cut her some slack, Mick.." 

Mandy's eyes eventually came to a slow opening after the second hour. Her hands were shaking as she twisted her seat belt funny in a restless manner.

"Yo, Mandy..? You alright?" Mickey asked as he caught her fidgeting in the mirror, Lip just watching her.

Mandy shook her head as her eyebrows moved inwards, "I feel like I'm gonna vomit.." She mumbled out and once Jamie heard that, he immediately pulled onto the side of the highway from fear of his sister vomiting inside his newer car.

Mandy quickly climbed out of the car, her head hanging out of the car as she started to cough and vomit onto the side of the road. She looked sweaty and sickly when she closed the door, "Sorry.." She mumbled as she wiped her mouth, her head soon laying back down on Lips lap, "All that blood.." 

Mickey was positive that everyone's face held a frown at Mandy's strange behavior, but she just accidentally killed her boyfriend. He knew that must've been scarring for the poor girl.

After they dropped Lip off at the Gallagher home, Mickey and Jamie brought their sister inside and Jamie moved to the kitchen to make some food. Mickey had helped his weak sister to the couch and next to Iggy who glared at Mickey when she fell on him some. After a bit the three were seated comfortable all together.

Mandy stared at the program Iggy had on about cars and trucks. She gently hugged herself, her small body shaking more or less Mickey assumed was from the shock. 

"I need my bag.." She mumbled, standing up and grabbing her dufflebag before she ran upstairs to the bathroom. Mickey sighed and ran after her, "Mandy!" He shouted as he gently knocked on the door. Mickey heard stuff get knocked over. Mandy must've been jumpy.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Mick.." Her weak voice barely making it threw the door. 

Mandy's voice came from the sink not the shower which was what threw Mickey off, "Open the fucking door and stop bullshitting me!" He yelled, biting his lip hard. His yelling had caused Jamie to come up the stairs with one of Mandy's old bobby pins from the junk drawer. 

Jamie started to pick at the lock when there was a thump inside the bathroom. Mickey gently pushed at Jamie's shoulder as panic began to set in. He wanted this door open now. 

Jamie gently opened the door to see Mandy laying on the ground, her constricted and brighter blue eyes locked on the ceiling with a needle sticking out of her arm.

"Should we call someone..?" Mickey asked as he stared at his sisters limp and visually lifeless body. Jamie just shook his head as he knelt down next to her and carefully eased the needle out of her skin.

"Hey, Mands... Can you hear me...?" Jamie asked, gently removed the ratty hair from her face. He watched her eyes move to Jamie as she nodded. Mickey watched almost in tears. Mandy hadn't been the only one who turned to drugs in the family. Him, his brother Colin and both his parents had gotten into it. His mother had died from it and Mandy had seen her from when she started overdosing to her death. He had remembered coming home with his dad and brother to a bawling Mandy and there mom dead on the living room floor. Mandy was only 10 while Mickey was 14. Mickey didn't know why she started when she knew she could end up like their mom. 

Jamie was able to get Mandy on her feet and downstairs to the couch once again. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the cushions, the drugs causing her to be sleepy. 

"You know what she took..?" Mickey asked as he sat down next to his sister.

"Probably heroin from the looks of it. No way she's getting off that shit. Not with how fucked up she is..." Jamie just returned to the kitchen, leaving Mickey to care for a sleeping Mandy.

It makes sense now. The shaking and killing her boyfriend, the weight lose, vomiting. "Mandy.. Get up." He said sternly, shaking her body tell she eventually woke up. Mandy stared at him with a blank face, "How long have you been on this shit?"

She shrugged as she gripped onto her kneecaps, "A year, maybe two? Kenyatta got me into it." Her voice was hoarse. She probably snorted the shit too, Mickey thought.

"Why? You know it's dumb." Mickey said sternly, a glare forming on his face.

Mandy glared at him, "You're not my mom." She spat before she weakly got up and ran upstairs, locking herself back into the bathroom with the door slamming. 

Mickey winced once the door was slammed, looking over at the kitchen to see Jamie with a look of disapproval. He knew he had to get Mandy off the shit, but he also knew she could die and he wasn't prepared to deal with that. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I swear to God they get longer after this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay I know these are short but I had already written this and I didn't need to add more near the end and ugh I'm sorry. It gets better. I promise. I've been stressed like crazy.

Ian hated to admit it but, he missed Mickey. When he saw him at the fire station the other day, he could feel himself internally melt at the sight of the small man finally out of that orange suit and a free man. He did feel a bit guilty for beating the shit out of him but he was being a jackass. It didn't matter if Ian still felt something for Mickey, maybe even still loved the guy, what Mickey did is low for a human being. Ian needed to know why though. He needed to hear it from Mickey's mouth and in his own words so no texting bullshit. After calling Mickey's cell at least ten times, he was starting to get even more mad at him. Mickey almost always had his cell on him whether it was for drug deals or he was just waiting for an important call. 

And that's how Ian ended up at the Milkovich's door, wanting to knock on the worn out door but hesitated and stood there thinking through bad situations that could happen if he knocked right then. Mickey could ignore him, leave him out in the cold. Worst case, Terry could answer. Mickey would beat the shit out of him. Maybe even shoot him. Fuck. Ian was shaking with fear at this point and wanted to leave before someone would see him out here, but the red head decided to grow a pair and knock. But before Ian could even set his balled up fist against the door, the person he least expected to be there opened the door. His old friend Mandy Milkovich.

"Mandy..?" He questioned in almost a disbelief as he watch Mandy's tired blue eyes light up as she pulled Ian into a big hug, which he returned immediately. Mandy remained quiet. "When'd you get back..? What happened? Fuck.." 

The two slowly pulled away from the hug and Ian gently cupped her face so he could get a good look at the frail girl. Her face was bruised and cut up. She had a black eye and a split lip. "What happened to you...?" He asked, his eyebrows gently moved forward as Mandy jerked her head away.

"Long story..." She mumbled, her mouth twitching into an obviously false smile before turning and making her way slowly threw the beer can infested house. They were probably Mickey's seeing how heavy of a drinker he could get. Mandy ended up almost falling onto a chair when she sat which concerned Ian.

Ian reluctantly walked inside and to the table, sitting across from her and just watched her lower her head in silence. He watched her blonde dirty curls fall into her face with the obvious roots of her previous dark brown hair showing. Ian couldn't even begin to take in the person he saw in front of him. Mandy was a bad ass, loud mouth and wasn't jumpy unless startled, which didn't happen often. This person who sat in front of him wasn't Mandy. Whoever it was had lost themselves, "Hey.." He mumbled, reaching out and gently grabbed her small, shaky hand.

Mandy jumped and looked up at him. She replied quickly, "I'm fine, Ian.. Kenyatta's gone and I'm back..." 

Kenyatta. There we go. It all made sense in Ian's head now even though he didn't want it to. It was a horrible thought. "That wasn't what I asked.. I wanna know what happened.. I haven't seen you for two years- I wanna know what you did..." 

Mandy stared at Ian as she rose an eyebrow at him, "Why the hell are you even here, Ian?" She asked, her head tilting with a faint glare on it that Ian only got to see when she was dead serious. 

Ian just sighed then breaking the twos eye contact by looking down at the beat up wood table, "I was looking for Mickey... He wasn't returning my calls..." He narrowed his eyes at Mandy's arms from a moment, noticing small dots on her forearm which immediately caused his heart to fall into his stomach with sadness and horror, "What the fucks on your arm..?" 

Ian could see Mandy's eyes widen when Ian mentioned her needle scars, "It's nothing. Just a couple scratches." She stated as she moved her arm down and under the table before Ian could scan the marks any longer. But he knew what it was. He wasn't stupid and that was what caused Mandy to panic.

"Mandy..." Ian mumbled, staring into her eyes a bit concerned, "Please don't tell m-" "Fuck you!" She yelled, interrupting Ian before she got up and ran upstairs the best she could without losing her balance. 

Ian sat there for a moment to sort of think it threw. Mandy was a drug addict. No way in hell did he see that coming. He'd always thought Mandy would've been against shooting up to feel anything. Who was he kidding. Mandy thought she was shit. The more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. When she was with Lip when Karen was pregnant, Ian had never seen her get pushed around more then there. She was insecure and fucked up. Those traits grew and this was what she was now. A druggie. 

"Aye. Gallagher. The fuck you doing here?" Ian was soon interrupted from his thoughts when Mickey's voice echoed threw his head, separating him from his thoughts. Mickey entered the kitchen, a beer in hand and a sneer on his face similar to the one Mandy made yet almost identical.

"Oh... No reason..." He mumbled, setting his head in his hands as he took a deep breath to collect himself after his storm of thoughts which started to give him a slight headache.

Mickey frowned at Ian then sighed as he took a seat right next to him, his beer clanging onto the table when he set the battle down, "You alright, freckles?" 

Ian glanced over at Mickey to see his face full of concern. Whether it was real or not, Ian was glad Mickey still cared after all the shit he'd been through. Ian shook his head to answer Mickey's question which caused Mickey to sigh and set his hand on Ian's back to pat it before he got up. Ian couldn't say he wasn't disappointed at the amount of comfort that he received which was basically a fucking zero. "You wanna stay and eat something? Iggy ain't home and neither is Jamie and I'm sure Mandy would be happy you're here for a bit longer." He asked as he got out a box of macaroni that Ian was almost positive he would burn. 

"You don't mind..?" Ian asked as he watched Mickey pull out a pot then fill it with water from the tap. He'd promised Caleb he'd come over, but decided mentally that this was way more important.

"Not at all." He responded, turning on the stove with a blank look on his face, "So you gonna tell me why you're sitting in my kitchen pouting like a little bitch?"

Ian stayed quiet for a moment before finally telling him what upset him, "Mandy. She's on something. You know what?" He asked in a quiet and weak voice. One he'd used multiple times on Mickey.

"Heroin." He said almost immediately, "We picked her up yesterday and found her in a crack house.." Mickey seemed to mumbled that last part then pouring the macaroni into the pot along with the packet off cheese which caused him to curse out loud in a yell.

Ian quickly stood up, "Here lemme help you.." He mumbled as he walked over and picked up the packed out of the warm water and set it on the counter, "Let me cook it or you might burn the fucking thing." he said as he took the spoon from Mickey who went to sit down. 

Ian watched as he pulled out a smoke and lit it, tossing the pack on the table, "You know I actually came here to see where you were.. You weren't picking up.." Ian said, sheepishly looking down at the pot of macaroni as he watched the bubbles rise quickly. He refused to look at Mickey.

"Didn't have my phone on me. Mandy called and I had to rush out the door.." Mickey was harder to understand due to the cigarette in his mouth. Ian was tempted to turn around and look at him, just to get a glance but he held back the urge as he turned off the stove.

Ian went and grabbed the strainer, remembering exactly where it was last time he was here and he began to strain the macaroni into the sink, careful not to spill it. 

He suddenly felt his back stiffen as he felt Mickeys eyes on him, listening to Mickey exhaled the smoke from his lungs. He always over exaggerated the sound when he smoked due from the smiles he used to get from Ian but now it just seemed like a habit. Ian poured the macaroni from the strainer back into the pot before grabbing the cheese and pouring it into the pot. 

"Mickey I swear to go-" "What the fuck am I doing now, Gallagher?" Mickey snapped, interrupting Ian. "Just shut the fuck up and leave if you're gonna pull that shit." Ian stayed put then brought the pot to the table and sat down. Something about Mickey seemed almost pathetic. Ian hated to think about it but when he used to look at Mickey he saw a tough guy. Now all he saw was worn out broken man which he knew he created.

Micky huffed out smoke before putting it in between his teeth to grab three bowls. He tossed the cigarette into the sink before he yelled up the stairs, "Mandy get your ass down here!" He yelled. When Mickey didn't get an answer he ran up the stairs which caused Ian's eyebrows to furrow inwards.

Mickey ended up helping his little sister down the stairs and into her seat before he sat down. Ian frowned when he saw how pale and sickly Mandy looked. He wanted to help so bad but knowing how stubborn Mandy was, there was nothing he could do. She wouldn't quit, not even for her brother by the looks of it.

After a while of mainly just Ian and Mickey eating, Mickey glanced at his sisters food which hadn't been touched at all, "Mandy.. You gotta eat..." He mumbled, his face full of hurt as he watch his sister weakly look up at him while scratching at her needle marks. She looked horrible.

Ian slowly stood up and kneels beside her chair, gently grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him, "Mandy, Mickey's fucking worried about you, you know that right..?" He watched her slowly nod her head, "Then eat please... He just wants you to be okay.. Just eat half of the macaroni and we'll leave you alone.." As Ian spoke, he grabbed onto her hand and gripped onto it to reassure her like he always used to do and when he did he could catch a glimpse of the tears in Mandy's eyes.

Mickey swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Mandy take a bite of her food. He quickly got up and ran upstairs, wanting to break down at what he just witnessed. Mandy hadn't eaten since she got back and Jamie had had to force feed her yesterday. It made him emotional. He ended up locking himself in the bathroom until he was positive Ian had left and when he did, Mandy was knocking at the door.

"Open up Mickey.." She muttered out, weakly tapping her fist on the door which had more tears slip from his now bright blue eyes.

Mickey wiped his eyes before he opened the door and pulled Mandy into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, gripping onto her back not noticing her wince when she hugged him back. Mandy just remained quiet as her and her brother hugged in silence, both trying to comfort the other and act like they were okay like they used to do as kids.

Eventually Mickey pulled away and gently rubbed at his eyes, locking his emotions down so he would stop crying, "Go to bed... I'm gonna clean up downstairs.." He mumbled. Mickey carefully led Mandy to her room, helping her into her bed and pulling the covers over her. He immediately frowned at the amount of heroin and needles on her side table. He sighed and took the needles, moving them to a safer spot so she couldn't cut herself on it. Mickey closed the door and made his way back downstairs, wiping the remainder of tears from his eyes.

Mickey almost jumped the sight of Ian still sitting at the kitchen table, "What the fuck, Gallagher?!" He shouted which caused Ian to jump as well and quickly come to a stand, "The fuck you still doing here?!" 

Before Ian could give Mickey an answer, the door bell rang. Mickey groaned annoyed as he stomped his way to the door and swung it open, "What?" He snapped, glaring at the suited man who stood before him. Mickey grew confused when he saw Svetlana standing in the back with Yevgeny in her arms and another prostitute named Nika. Svetlana had a smug look on her face as she looked at Mickey, "The fucks going on..?" he asked, a lump growing in the mans throat.

"I'm here to discuss the custody of Yevgeny Milkovich."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact;; 95% of the time I was writing this I was listening to Opera. so I don't know why this happened...


End file.
